


A Very Respectful Scandal

by crumplelush



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: Andrew hasn't seen Neil in weeks and tonight it's the league annual banquet.





	A Very Respectful Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: **“i could kill you right now”** | “i don’t need your help” | “are you afraid?”

Considering that he was a professional athlete with many awards under his belt for precision and speed, Neil was a truly atrocious dancer. He was all flailing limbs and jerky movements, and he concerned people more than seduced them with his moves. On one memorable occasion someone had asked if Neil required medical attention.

It was Andrew’s team’s turn to host the annual banquet. Unlike the collegiate level banquets, which were hosted on the court, this was hosted in Atlanta’s top hotel in a ballroom. The meal was over and done with and now everyone was on the dancefloor. Well, almost everyone. Andrew was at the bar lamenting his inability to take full advantage of the free drinks. It had been weeks since him and Neil had been in the same city, and he planned to have Neil in his bed before the night’s end.

Neil was dancing with the rest of his team, and Matt, Dan, and Thea who had joined them. Andrew as mentioned, was at the bar, getting his ear talked off by Kevin. For once it wasn’t exy that Kevin couldn’t shut up about. He had a picture of Thea’s ultrasound and was waxing lyrical about the benefits of various cots.

Neil caught Andrew’s eye across the room and winked at him, leaving the dancefloor and threading his way towards Andrew. He raised an eyebrow. As far as the majority of this room was concerned, he and Neil hated each other. The Josten-Minyard rivalry – as the press called it – was in full swing, with odds on bets that they’d finish tonight in a fist fight.

Kevin seemed to realise that Andrew’s attention was elsewhere just as Neil reached them, and disappeared to find bother someone else about car seats or whatever.

“Hi” Neil greeted him.

“Your captain is glaring at me”, Andrew replied.

“I don’t care”, Neil said. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, and I want to kiss you.”

Andrew’s heart did a leap as it always did when he heard those words.

“I could kill you right now” he intoned, and Neil laughed, full and carefree.

“Sure”, he agreed, “but you won’t. What do you say?”

Andrew didn’t bother to ask if Neil had been drinking. He rarely drank to this day, and certainly not in a room full of strangers. And definitely not when he was going to be seeing Andrew for the first time in a while.

Andrew slide off of his chair, discarding his half drunk whiskey and threading his hand through Neil’s hair before leaning in for a kiss. Neil deepened the kiss, and Andrew could hear the murmur of shock run through the room before he tuned it out to focus on Neil’s mouth on his, and Neil’s hands on his shoulders.

Neil broke the kiss to whisper “let’s get out of here” in Andrew’s ear. Andrew didn’t bother to answer, just turned around and headed towards the exit hand-in-hand with Neil, their fingers threaded together.

They’re almost at the elevator when they’re intercepted by Neil’s captain, Andrew’s teammates behind her.

“What do you think you’re doing Josten?” she hisses at Neil, and Simpson – one of Andrew’s backliners – nods in agreement.

“I’m going home with my husband, who I haven’t seen in ages, if that’ _s_ alright with you cap” he replies, the instigator in him rearing it’s head.

Andrew’s teammate looks at him in shock and Andrew wordlessly pulls out the chain around his neck that holds his wedding ring. He can hear the flash from the photographers covering the event going off, but doesn’t pay it any attention. Neil, the little shit that he is, is grinning like he’s enjoying the chaos. Probably is.

Andrew mockingly salutes Neil’s captain and pushes through the crowd that’s gathered around them to get into the elevator down to the parking lot in the basement. Andrew’s phone is pinging messages through every five seconds and Neil’s is ringing constantly as Andrew swings the Maserati out onto the main strip and heads home. Neil turns his phone off, then reaches into Andrew’s pocket to do the same to his.

Neil laughs, wild and devil-may-care. Andrew loves that sound.

Tomorrow they will wake to newspaper articles and TV exposés, to messages and voicemails on their phones, to demands and complaints, and enquiries. But for now, as they speed downtown towards their home where Andrew plans to take Neil apart with his mouth, for tonight they’re free.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: pet death
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short. It was supposed to be longer but I found my cat has passed away in the night and had to spend the day ringing crematoriums and taking her to an out-of-hours vet that was open, which was miles away. So I've not had any time or inclination to write much today.


End file.
